


Denial

by themudandthesilt (orphan_account)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Denial, Five Stages of Grief, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/themudandthesilt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is the end, Loki thought, and with all drama of the moment it felt like time slowed down as he tried to wrestle his arm from the Frost Giant's grasp as his armor withered and cracked away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

Loki was still mildly shocked that they'd gotten this far.

So it could be said that Loki wasn't really in condition to be fighting Frost Giants for his life, thanks to his stupid brother's arrogance.

In a moment of blindness, a Frost Giant managed to get a hand on his armor.

 _So this is the end,_ Loki thought, and with all drama of the moment it felt like time slowed down as he tried to wrestle his arm from the Frost Giant's grasp as his armor withered and cracked away.

The armor left his bare skin, and Loki knew that the pain was coming... but... nothing. His skin had turned blue. He tried to shout a heady "No!" but he couldn't get the air to leave his mouth.

He looked around desperately for a split second, he needed someone. Anyone. But none of his companions were there, they were in the throng of the fight.

The Frost Giant is just as shocked and confused as Loki is, and Loki makes quick work of the beast, killing it easily, before covering up his skin, which had turned back to Æsir pink. 

In the next few moments, a dam of inner turmoil exploded within Loki, in a way known indescribable.

Surely this could be his magic, right? Loki had always been a natural shape shifter, he could change the color of his eyes and hair sporadically since before he could even remember. He had been fashioning skins of animals to wear for a very long time when he wanted to hide from the world—but such a complete shape shift, he'd never done this before. He could not turn into something new, something _real,_ without weeks worth of practice and preparation. How in the nine realms had he created a Jötunn skin so quickly, so involuntarily? Surely it was impossible.

What is wrong with him?

Loki can't be a Frost Giant.

Loki is a son of Odin.

He is Loki Odinsson.

Right?


End file.
